I Can't Forget Her
by TravelingThroughTime
Summary: Prince Caspian's feelings of Susan and their parting after the movie from his POV. My first Narnia fic, go easy on me & tell me what you think. Very short but better than this summery suggests, I hope! Warning: Contains romance. Based on movie not book.


**I Can't Forget Her**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Narnia…just a fan. This is my view on how Prince Caspian might have felt after he and Susan departed; from Caspian's point of view. Please be aware that this is a romantic fic about Caspian and Susan, from the movie. If you hated them as a couple please don't read this...but it isn't anything sexual, just Caspian expressing his feelings about Susan, not fantasing about sex with her...just young love, nothing more...enjoy.

* * *

I watch the Narnians scatter from the window from whence I stand. The kings and queens have gone back to their world, Susan is here no more.

The kiss she gave me so open heartedly, it set in deep within my soul. How I wish it could have lasted, how I wish she could have remained. It is possible I shall never see her fair face again…as Aslan said.

I sit now at my desk, the room is dim with only three candles burning. I write in my journal of the adventure I have embarked upon with the kings and queens…of my uncle and his betrayal. And I write of Susan and the kiss she bestowed upon my lips.

It is hard to write of anything but her though; hard to concentrate. Her piercing blue eyes, her fair skin, long brown locks and the light freckles about her cheeks; her warm smile, like an angel. I miss her terribly already. If only there was another chance for us; more time to spend. If there were, I would walk her through the garden, just the two of us.

Someone has just knocked on my door, a servant, who has asked me to come down to a warm meal. It all sounds good, but I fear I have lost my appetite. Perhaps some small form of depression plagues me.

I go to bed, but my eyes are restless. I cannot seem to sleep.

I glance out the window, my arms propped behind my head on my pillow, and I gaze solemnly at the hundreds of stars that I see shining, their glow so similar to the sparkle I saw in Susan.

Morning has come, late morning. It appears I have slept later than usual due to my lack of rest.

I walk out of the fortress that bared my soul, and into the garden I see blooming of many flowers.

The stone fountain flows so gently as I walk past it, the trees are full of leaves of green. The birds are singing such a soft melody, and I slowly rub the tips of my fingers across a pink rose…it's petals remind me of Susan's lips.

I stand beneath a stone arch, horses carved into it's sides. Vines of ivy climbing their way about it. And my feet are placed firmly on the balcony.

I slide my hands across the surface of the balcony railing, almost unaware that I am doing so.

My eyes seem transfixed upon the land I see before me. This land that I call my home, this land of Narnia.

I've always had some great love of this place, I've always been proud to be a part of this. I've never imagined being anywhere else, until I met Susan.

Now that she has gone with her siblings, I ponder over what her world might be like. I ponder if I would ever be able to fit in there.

Foolishness I know. But my spirit longs to be near her.

But it is my place, and my duty to remain here…perhaps at least, I shall see Edmond and Lucy again one day. But I do not know if my eyes shall ever be set upon Peter or Susan.

I hold the sword that Peter had told me to keep, in the back of my mind I pray that I shall be able to return it to him, though I do not know if that will ever be.

I hope I can carry out my destiny, the way everyone wants. And I wonder if I should ever meet someone who can make me feel the same magic that Susan did…

Wherever you are, my love, I shall miss you. I wish you were standing here beside me so that I may tell you so.

Until our next adventure; if we are so blessed as to have one…farewell.

THE END.

**Author's Notes:** I hope I've kept him in character and that I'm not leaving anything out. I'm a new fan to Narnia and wanted to write a little short piece for it to see how well it goes. I hope everyone will enjoy it despite the fact it isn't long at all. Tell me how I'm doing…I may write a more serious saga later on if I can find some good ideas for it…I'm open to suggestions, but tell me what you thought of my fic before offering any.

Please keep in mind that this piece is based on the MOVIE, not the books, with respect to C.S. Lewis. Sadly, I haven't had the chance to read them yet. And they did hint that there was some romantic feelings between Caspian and Susan in the movie. Now I hope this is true because I just recently read on a website that due to Ben Barnes' appearence, they decided to let him be a bit older than what Caspian was in C.S. Lewis' books...and if anyone finds this too sexual I'm sorry...lol! Personally I thought their little crush was really cute...


End file.
